


Eventually

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna and Tom are trying to stay professional but can't keep their eyes (and eventually hands) off of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually

I had a part in a period drama alongside a gorgeous actor called Tom. He was so striking; tall, stunning blue-gray eyes, and these longish blonde curls that I couldn't help but think looked like a perfect handhold for when he'd be positioned with his face between my thighs.

I realized these thoughts were horrifically unprofessional, but this man was the type that made it difficult to concentrate on any task other than musing over what it would feel like to have his large hands gliding over your body. The fact that I'd caught him eyeing me as well, on more than one occasion, just added fuel to the fire.

After about a week of occasional eye-fucking on both sides, I finally steeled my nerve and walked up to him after we'd finished a scene outside the huge house that was the backdrop and set for the film. "Don't think I don't see you looking at me."

His eyes widened with the horror of being caught. "I'm so sorry, Jenna. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't worry. Uncomfortable is definitely not the word I'd use for it. I've been watching you much more than I should, as well." Emboldened by lust, I suppose, I reached out and traced the musculature of his arm through the thin shirt he wore.

His eyes darkened with desire as he blatantly eyed my breasts. "I'm going to see you, all of you, eventually."

I glanced around, making sure no one's attention was on us before cupping my breasts in my hands. "Oh, you're interested in these? I'll admit this corset certainly doesn't hurt, but they're pretty spectacular in their own right."

He emitted a strangled growl from his throat as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs and into the grand house.

"Where are we going?" I whispered with a grin as he dragged me through the house, up a back staircase, and into an unused bedroom.

"A few days ago, after watching you film the scene where you rode that horse, I had to be alone with my thoughts, as it were. I walked around the house until I found this room. I imagined bringing you up here, thought about all the things I wanted to do to you. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd get you in here with me." He ran his hands through his hair, the curls popping back into place immediately.

"You severely underestimate your power," I mused, "because I'd have been up here with you within five minutes of meeting you. Sweet, gorgeous, and talented? That's a hell of a trifecta."

He made the growling sound again as he pulled me against him, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. My mouth parted, offering him full access as he hand reached into my hair freeing the clip that held my curls in place and tossing it aside. As my hair spilled down over my shoulders, I had the vague thought that the hair, makeup, and wardrobe people were not going to be happy.

He pulled away to watch me as I unlaced the corset that tied in the front and slid it's straps down my arms and off. Thus freed, I was able to pull the loose white cotton shirt over my shoulders as well, leaving me naked from the waist up.

"My god, you're even more beautiful than I’d anticipated." He held my breasts in his hands, feeling the weight of them and thumbing the nipples before dipping his head down and capturing the left tip between his teeth, licking and sucking at it before moving to the other.

I moaned at the sensation of his kisses over my tender flesh, at the feeling of his arousal pressing against my leg even through my thick skirting, at the knowledge that very soon, he would be inside of me.

"Tom, I need you, please!" I buried my hands into his beautiful hair, the silken curls gliding between my fingers.

He lay me down across the bed, lifting my skirts and freeing me from my panties. He spread my legs apart and reached between them, lightly tracing the folds of my pussy with his long deft fingers before replacing them with his lips and tongue. He licked and sucked at me, my arousal ever heightening. My hands gripped and tugged at his hair. I'd been right. It was perfect for this. Then he slipped those agile fingers inside of me as he drew my clit in between his lips and the orgasm shattered me.

"Inside me, please!" I gasped as my hands left his mane to cup my breasts.

He stood and unlaced his trousers, pushing them down his thighs to reveal a thick and lengthy erection. There wasn't one part of this man that wasn't absolutely stunning.

He settled himself back between my thighs, pushing himself into me, slowly but insistently easing me open to accommodate his size.

I pulled him down to me, sweeping my tongue around his lips and inside his mouth, relishing the taste of myself on him. As he began to move inside of me, I wrapped my legs across his back, tightening my grip as if he might slip away from me.

Soon, I was crying out again, as a second orgasm hit, then a third while he pounded into me. The squeezing contractions of my final orgasm was the one that sent him over the edge.

He panted and moaned as he came, slamming his cock into me a few final times before collapsing with his full weight on top of me. 

As we lay in a gratified heap on the bed, he asked against my neck, "Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

I chuckled at the sheer backwardness of it. "Yeah, sure."

"And breakfast in the morning?"

"Absolutely," I sighed as I folded my arms around him, tucking him in even closer.


End file.
